Defy Gravity
by TinkerBell530
Summary: AU Follow a tale where one would learn that in a world where no good deed goes unpunished and being true to yourself makes you wicked, there are but two choices: give in or try to defy gravity. The question being...What will Hermione choose?
1. No One Mourns the Wicked

**Defy Gravity**

Summary: (AU) Hermione transfers from Beauxbatons in her seventh year the corruptive ministry of magic in France set out to rid the country of all muggle born and mudblood magic folk. What she hopes for is a safe haven for her and her sister Vanessa; What she gets is a totally different thing. Something strange is happening in England, something that no one seems to know, or care, about. Will Hermione go along with it all, or will she take a stand, becoming a person whose every good deed is seen as wicked? And will a certain young, green eyed man stick to his path set a birth, or will he join her in her quest to right the world, and in turn, herself?

Author's Note:

1. Yes, there will be Harry/Hermione pairing, but for a while it may seem as though it will be a Harry/Luna story...it just depends on your perspective on the story

2. This story is based on the soundtrack of Wicked. Now, mind you, it is NOT a musical in itself...it is just that every chapter will be based on a different song. The lyrics will be adapted, of course, to fit the story, characters, and setting, but I will try to stay as true to them as possible. Also, for those of you who have seen the show or read the book, I hope that you do not expect this story to be an adapted retelling of the book, because it isn't. There may be parts similar, but I will do my best to make it as original as possible while still working to incorporate the songs.

3. The lyrics are not the entire story. With the prologues, they may seem that way, but I assure you that in the chapters, they are not.

4. I'm re-writing this story basically because I'm not happy with the way it turned out.  
And now, without further ado, I give you **Defy Gravity?

* * *

**

**Prologue 1: No One Mourns the Wicked**

_CROWD: Good news  
She's dead The wicked witch is dead!  
The wickedest witch to ever thrive  
The enemy of all of us here alive  
Is Dead!  
Good news!  
Good news!  
Look! It's Luna!_

_LUNA:  
Fellow Magic Folk  
Let us be glad  
Let us be grateful  
Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue  
The wicked workings of you-know-who  
Isn't it nice to know  
That good will conquer evil?  
The truth we all believe will by and by  
Outlive a lie  
For you and -_

_ALL:  
No one mourns the Wicked  
No one cries "They won't return!"  
No one lays a lily on their grave  
The good man scorns the Wicked!  
Through their lives, our children learn  
What we miss, when we misbehave:  
And Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone  
It just shows when you're Wicked  
You're left only  
On your own  
Yes, Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked cry alone  
Nothing grows for the Wicked  
They reap only  
What they've sown

* * *

_

When Luna awoke that morning, she immediately knew that something had happened. There seemed to be a clam settled over the world that hadn't been there in a long time. She wasn't sure how, but somehow she just...well...knew. Maybe it was the sky—brighter than it had been in years, or the breeze, which had shifted to the west. Or maybe, just maybe, it what the fact that the candle that she left lit (for reasons even she could not quite comprehend or explain) on her window sill had blown out at some point during the night. What ever it was, it told her that something had changed.  
Slipping out of bed and pulling her robe around her, she made her way to the kitchen and started the tea on the stove. She had still not completely woken up yet, and it took her a few moments to realize that the persistent tapping on the window over the sink was coming from a rather frustrated and annoyed paper delivery owl. Luna unlatched the window to allow it in, setting the rolled up news paper down on the counter next to her waiting mug and started down the hall to find her purse. Moments later, she returned with a hand full of brass coins. She dropped them into the money pouch strapped to the owl, and then sent it on its way. She watched, strangely saddened, as it slowly faded in to the western sky. She had seen too many dear ones disappear the same way. If only she could know what lay beyond the horizon. After closing the window, she poured herself a cup full of tea. Carrying the mug and the newspaper to the table, she sank down into the worn kitchen chair. Unrolling the Daily Prophet, Luna turned her attention to the front page story...and gasped in shock and her mug shattered on the tiled floor. The face of a long-lost friend was spread across the paper, accompanied by the headline:

_**THROUGHOUT THE LAND LET THE NEWS BE SPREAD...THE WICKED WITCH AT LAST IS DEAD!

* * *

**_

Everywhere Luna turned in Diagon Alley, people were celebrating...expecting them her to join in...to lead them. Try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to be so overjoyed at the death of a fellow witch...no matter how wicked the woman may have been. Sure, she was happy... excited...ecstatic even that the Wicked Witch's reign of evil was over, never to plague them again. But still, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman...both as the hopeful, spirited girl she had been, full of dreams and goals in life , and the lonely, desperate witch she had become. No matter what she had done, Luna was sure that not even she deserved to have her death celebrated in such a way. Sadly though, Luna could do nothing, for she knew that no one mourns the wicked...or do they?

* * *

_ALL:_

_No one mourns the Wicked!  
Now at last, she's dead and gone  
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land  
And Goodness knows  
We know what Goodness is  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone  
She died alone  
Woe to those  
Who spurn what Goodness  
They are shown  
No one mourns the Wicked  
Good news!  
No one mourns the Wicked!_

_Good news!  
No one mourns the Wicked!  
Wicked!  
Wicked!_


	2. Dear Hogwarts

**Prologue 2: Dear Hogwarts**

"Luna," came a voice among the cheering crowd as she made her was to the stand to address the people on this joyous day. "Is it true you were her friend?"  
Luna stopped for a moment, thinking of a way to address the question, and then ascended the podium. "Well, it depends on what you mean by friend, she said, smiling, thinking of the peculiar girl she had once known. "I did know her...that is, our paths did cross. At school."

* * *

_Oh hallowed halls and vine-draped walls _

_The proudliest sight there is_

_When grey and sere our hair hath turned _

_We shall still revere the lessons learned_

_In our days at dear Hogwarts

* * *

_

She closed her eyes and saw the huge fortress in Scotland where she had spent seven years of her life, the students whom she had been friends with, and the two girls who had stepped into her life...one of whom would change it forever.

* * *

_Our days at dear _

_Old _

_Dear Hogwarts

* * *

_

(AN: Well, I hope you like it so far. I know that these first chapters are pretty short...and I apologize for it, but it was just to set up the story. I promise that the next chapter will actually have Harry and Hermione in it)


	3. What is this Feeling

**Chapter 1: What is this feeling?**

Author's notes:

1. The Sorting Hat does not sort the students into houses...there are no houses...only separate parts of the school for girls and boys. What the sorting hat does is sort them into their dorms with students in their same year. It also does not tell them whom they are rooming with...just what room they'll be in.

2. The dorms are done in odd ways. If parents are willing to pay more, then their children are guaranteed to be one of the last people to be placed with a room mate, and there for, will be given a room to themselves if the need to share the room does not arise. The less money a family pays, the more likely it is that they will be sharing a room.

3. The Wizard (or the Wiz) is the name for our favorite villain, dear dear voldie, who, in this story, is the Minister of Magic. (Sorry, but it was either that or Dumbledore, and you'll be glad it wasn't him soon).

4. The students still have to wear uniforms, but just as it is at most schools with uniforms (including mine) it's not viewed as _stylish _(mainly by the popular girls) to where your skirt at the length that it's meant (and required) to be worn. It's always rolled until it's extremely short and then the girls who think they have to look perfect all the time (a.k.a the popular ones) buy their shirts (mainly oxfords) like three sizes to small so that they fit really tight and they think they look cool. In these girls' minds, apparently, it's uncool to wear clothes that actually fit.

* * *

Hermione Granger could feel their eyes on her as she made her way to the sorting hat. She could hear their whisperings and mumblings as they got a better look at her. She watched as all their eyes widen and their fingers cross as they hoped they would not get her in their dorm. She looked over at Vanessa, her younger sister, who smiled nervously back at her, adjusting her weight on the crutches. Everyone seemed to be perfectly comfortable with Nessa, who had always been the beauty, and the baby, of the family.

The hat was placed on her head and she waited, hoping that it would place her with someone who would not care about her blood line or the curse placed on her and Nessa. The hat seemed to be taking its jolly good time deciding on where to place her. Finally, its raspy voice rang out through the hall. "West Tower...Dorm 703." From somewhere in the hall she heard a groan arise, followed by several mocking laughs.

_Great_, she thought. _I can already see just how well I'll be fitting in here._

Hermione made her way to one of the emptier tables and took a seat. She smiled at the other students close by, but they gave her looks of disgust and moved further away from her. Deciding that she might as well just settle in and get used to it now, she pulled a text from her shoulder bag, and steeled herself for the lonely year ahead of her. Looking down at the Advanced Charms book, he eyes wandered to her hands...her horrible green hands...and sighed.

She had transferred to Hogwarts in her last year at school from France, hoping for safe haven and acceptance. Back home, the French Ministry of Magic had been corrupted by people who hated Muggles, and who wanted to rid France of all Halfblood witches and wizards. They set out first to differentiate these witches and wizards from the rest of the crowd by casting a spell on all of them, giving them characteristics or handicaps that would give them away. It seemed the more of a threat they imposed on the ministry, the worse the spell affected them. Each person had something different...some were given physical handicaps; one of such was her sister, Nessa, now had one leg that was paralyzed from the hip down. Nessa had been just barely passing her classes. Others were given physical abnormalities, such as herself and her now hideous green skin. Hermione, of course, had been the best of all her classes, and because of her strong gift of magic, stuck fear in the heart of the ministry. Her uncanny she did, nothing could reverse the effects of the spell. For now she was stuck the way she was, hoping that England would be better.

Finally, after what seemed like years, the sorting ceremony and opening feast were over and the students began to make their way to their dorms. After seeing that Nessa was alright in her dorm and that her roommate would be able to take care of her if need be, Hermione began to search out her own room. Somewhat secluded at the end of a winding hallway and at the top of what seemed to be a mile long stairway, she found it. Taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed the door open, looked around, and groaned.

Half the room was **PINK** and GLITTERY! The walls were a sickening bubble-gum pink and were lined with images of famous quidditch players and other male wizarding world celebrities. A large vanity at one corner was so loaded down with make-up and such that it looked as though it would collapse. Hermione definitely did not fit in to this scheme. Her bed stood out as a thorn among roses (or was it a rose among thorns?) with its plain dark blue coverings. In truth, nothing of hers belonged, especially the book cases that were actually filled with... dare it be...BOOKS! Hermione sank down into her desk chair, trying to let the newness (and pinkness) of the dorm room sink in when the door swung open a bubbly, blond, blue eyed girl came skipping in only to come to a skidding halt at the sight of her. If Hermione had thought that the room was bad, seeing the girl that she would be sharing it with practically knocked her silly.

"Oh great," her roommate said in a high, shrill voice. "It's _you_." The blond gave Hermione the once over before sitting down on her bed, which was pink and frilly, of course. When she spoke again, her voice completely gave away the detestation she felt towards Hermione, not to mention the look of disgust on her face. "I should have known that even Daddy's money couldn't leave me to a room of my own forever. The name's Luna Lovegood. My friends call me Luna...but you can call me 'Miss Lovegood.'" Luna settled back against the headboard and pulled one of the many flowered throw pillows to her before turned her attention back to her roommate. "Now, we're going to have some rules since we seem to be stuck together. I need my beauty sleep, so there will be no lights after 10 pm on weeknights. My stuff is not to be touched. And most importantly, when we are out of this room, you will NOT talk to me. Preferably, you won't talk to me in here either. Understood?"

"Real happy to be stuck in the room with you, too..._Miss Lovegood_," Hermione said, her voice absolutely dripping with malice. She flung herself on the bed, pulled the curtains shut around her, and set to write a letter to her father about her predicament. Somehow, she had a feeling that _Miss Lovegood_ was doing the same.

* * *

Dearest Darlingest Mummsie and Popsicle,

There's been some confusion over room under the Wiz, but of course I'll rise above it, for I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes, there's been some confusion for you see my room mate is unusually and exceedingly peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe...

Your Loveliest Luna

* * *

My Dear Father,

There's been some confusion over room under the Wiz, but of course I'll care for Nessa, for I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes, there's been some confusion for you see my room mate is **_BLOND_**!...

Yours,

Hermione

* * *

_What is this feeling, so sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you_

_My pulse is rushing_

_My head is reeling_

_My face is flushing_

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame_

_Does it have a name?_

_YES...

* * *

_

When Hermione awoke on the first day of classes, in took her a while to figure out where she was. She sat up, drew open the curtains, and cringed. Luna was walking around with some strange colored crap on her face and curlers (which looked like snakes) in her hair. And people thought she looked bad! If only they could see this girl in the mornings, looking at her would be like a breath of fresh air. Seriously, if Luna was getting any beauty sleep at all, it certainly wasn't enough to even make a super model beautiful. Groaning to her self, Hermione pulled herself out of the bed and set to the task of making it, straightening out the covers and arranging the pillows.

Luna looked over at her like she was mad. "You do know that we have house elves to do that, right?"

"Of course I know that," Hermione retorted. "I just don't agree with the house elves having to do things that are very easy for me to do myself. I bet you that they aren't even getting paid! Can you believe that! Doing all the work in this huge place and never getting anything in return! The poor things are being exploited! It's absurd!"

"Um...Whatever."

Hermione walked away to her trunk in a huff. She pulled out her uniform, which consisted of a plaid skirt and a white oxford shirt, and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, Luna was wearing the same thing...well in principle, anyway. Her skirt was so short that it hardly covered anything and her shirt, barely buttoned up over a bright pink, lace trimmed tank, looked like it belonged to one of the first year students. Hermione pulled her hair back into a braid, pulled on a pair of loafers, grabbed her books, and turned to leave.

"You're going out like THAT!" Luna exclaimed in disbelief. "Surely you're going to take at least some pride in yourself! Even though you have some, well, issues, I'm sure you could do something to make it a little better." She turned to look at herself in the mirror and smiled, making a final check on her curly hair and sparkly makeup.

"I think that I look fine." Hermione said and walked out the door.

As she entered the great hall, Hermione started to seek out Nessa. She spotted her at the far end of one of the tables and started to make her way over to her sister when she noticed that Nessa seemed to have already made some friends. Not wanting to ruin her sister's chance at happiness, she grabbed a piece of toast from one of the serving platters and made her way to the library to get a head start in her classes. Unnoticed to her, two pairs of eyes followed her. The first were blue and they held a look of disgust and contempt in them; the second, a brilliant emerald green, which seemed to shine with admiration for the green skinned girl.

That night, when Luna came up from the west tower's common room, she found Hermione sitting on her bed, wrapped up in a blanket, surrounded by books, writing an essay that had been assigned that morning and was not due until next month. It was also only supposed to be two parchments long, and Hermione was almost finished with her fifth roll. _Is this all this girl ever does?_ Luna thought. _She knew every answer in class, and she skipped the meals to go study in the library. Merlin, she's bloody crazy! Let's just hope her sister's better than she is._

Hermione finally caught up with Nessa a few days later. Her sister was absolutely full of questions about Luna and couldn't stop telling Hermione how lucky she was to be rooming with the most popular girl in school. Apparently Luna had taken to "mentoring" Nessa in the art of "popularity." No matter how much Hermione tried to convince Nessa of how annoying and superficial Luna was, the younger girl wouldn't hear of it. She truly believed that Luna was a wonderful person.

* * *

_Loathing_

_Unadulterated Loathing_

_For your face, your voice, your clothing_

_Lets just say_

_I loath it all_

_Every little trait how ever small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_With simple utter loathing_

T_here's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure, so strong_

_Though I do admit it came of fast_

_Still I do believe it came of fast_

_And I will be loathing, loathing you_

_My whole life long

* * *

_

"How can you stand her?"

"Is she as digesting as she seems?"

"Does she really glow in the dark?"

Luna sat in the middle of a large crowd at one of the lunch tables, being bombarded with questions about Hermione. "It is rather hard to stand being around her, I mean, how on earth can a person be that strange? She will go on and on for like an hour about how the _poor house elves are being exploited_, or something like that! I swear, she only has on outfit to wear other than her uniform, and I hardly think it ever gets washed...either that, or she just has like 10 of the same dress...if that's what you call that hideous thing she wears. And as for her glowing in the dark, I really don't know. She's always still up when I go to bed, reading with the covers over her head and her wand in the bed with her for light. If I wake up in the middle of the night, I try not to look her way...that way, if she does glow, at least I won't be haunted with nightmares about it!"

Ron, who had had a major crush on Luna since the beginning of 1st year put his arm around her shoulders, saying "You're just to good, Miss Luna. You're a martyr and a role model to us all. Trust me when I say that you're definitely not alone...we all share this hatred for her."

"Yes," Luna said, brushing his arm off her. "Well, we all have our trials in life. This must be mine."

Somewhere in the crowd, a messy raven haired young man shook his head and rolled his emerald eyes. _She surely can't be that bad_, he thought to himself. _I'm sure she's quite sweet if someone would bother to try and get to know her.

* * *

_

_STUDENTS:_

_Poor Dear Luna_

_You are just too good_

_How do you stand it?_

_I don't think I could_

_She's a terror, she's a tarter_

_We don't mean to show a biased_

_But dear Luna you're a martyr_

_LUNA:_

_Well, these things are sent to try us_

_STUDENTS:_

_Poor dear Luna_

_Forced to reside_

_With someone so digustified_

_We just want to tell you_

_We're all on you side_

_We share you're loathing

* * *

_

Hermione had never felt more disheartened in her life. She felt as if she had run away from France for nothing. Things were exactly the same here. People still looked at her like she was last weeks trash, and she was still treated as if she were invisible. The only thing that kept her from leaving was Nessa, who seemed to be fitting in and making friends just fine. The girl was off her crutches now, and in a wheel chair that Madame Pomfrey had supplied, saying that it would be easier for her to get around the school that way. Unfortunately there was no was of helping hide the green skin. They still hadn't found a way to cure her leg or Hermione's abnormality.

Hermione found an empty seat at one of the lunch tables and took a seat. As always, everyone in her vicinity scooted as far away as possible. She sighed and took a sandwich off of one of the serving trays. Pouring over a copy of Hogwarts, A History while she ate, as to avoid having to make eye contact with the hateful students, she was surprised to see a pile of school books land in front of her, and to hear someone sitting down across the table from her. She looked up in shock to see a raven haired, green eyed young man that she had seen being sorted in to the seventh year dorms during the ceremony. He grabbed a sandwich off the tray and smiled at her; a lopsided grin.

"Hello there. Harry, Harry Potter." He said, extending his hand. She slowly reached to shake it and then quickly withdrew it again, leery that he was just another person, come to find something about her to make fun of. "You're Hermione Granger, aren't you?" he asked and took a large bite of his sandwich. Hermione slowly nodded. "You transferred here from Beauxbatons, didn't you?"

Her eyes widened a little. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I heard about the crap that's going on there with the halfblood witches and wizards. Everyone was talking about it in Durmstrang...that's the latest school I was kicked out of." He laughed. "I think I remember you from my time at school in France. You weren't green then, but you always seemed to have your hand in the air and your nose in a book. It seems that nothing else has changed."

Hermione smiled, suddenly remembering who he was. "Oh...you're the one who got kicked out after 3rd year. What exactly did you do, anyway?"

"Well, let's see." He said, laughing. "Pretty much, you name it, I did it! Do you remember Fleur Delacour?"

"You mean the girl who nearly drowned on the third floor?"

"Yep, that's her. I was experimenting with this new spell I had found. I conjured up an invisible swamp right on the spot. Undetectable to the human eye."

"Oh yeah. You always knew when a first year accidentally ended up there. They'd find their way into the Great Hall dripping wet. Madame Maxine has yet to figure out how to get rid of it."

"Then my legacy still lives on."

"Wait," Hermione said, eying him closely. "Were you the one who got those two idiots stuck in the rafters?

"That'd be me. I believe that their names were Crabbe and Goyle, or something like that. They were up there for how long before they were found?"

"All summer long, I think."

"I have yet to figure out how they lasted up there so long"

"I'm pretty sure that one of the only charms they ever learned what how to conjure up cupcakes. They must have lived on those."

"No wonder they were so fat the next time I saw them. They looked like a couple of beached whales."

"No kidding! All I know is that I can still remember walking into the Great Hall the next school year, hearing their pitiful round of "'Row Row Row Your Boat' echoing through the rafters."

By know, they were laughing so hard that they were both nearly in tears. They were also getting some pretty strange looks from the other students.

"Did you go to Durmstrang after that, or what?"

"No. I went to Salem's school for a couple years, got kicked out, and then went there for a year. My godfather planned on me coming here eventually. I guess, since he didn't really want to come back to England yet, he decided to wait until I got kicked out of all the other schools...just as I had with all the elementary schools I attended growing up!"

"Well, let's just hope that you make it to graduation here, seeing as you've run out of places to go!"

"Yeah, really!" _I was right_, he thought to himself, pushing his hair out of his face. _She's really sweet. I could come to really like her. She's definitely better than the rest of the girls here...and better that what Luna makes her out to be._

Neither of them noticed that a certain blonde was eyeing them, and definitely did NOT look happy.

* * *

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" Hermione could hear the shrill screech from the top of the tower, as Luna stormed up the stairs. "HOW DARE YOU FLIRT TO HIM! HE'S MINE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND! EVERYONE KNOWS IT! YOU BETTER NOT MESS THIS UP! YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT DADDY WILL DO TO YOU IF HE FINDS OUT YOU'RE GETTING IN MY WAY!"

"Whatever, _Miss Lovegood_," Hermione said sarcastically. "Anyways, we were just talking. Apparently he and I went to school in france together for a few years. And don't worry, I wouldn't dream of messing with yours and _Daddy's_ plans!"

She turned, missing Luna's performance of mouthing every word she had said.

* * *

_What is this feeling so sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you_

_My pulse is rushing_

_My head is reeling_

_What is this feeling?_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes_

_Loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure, so strong_

_Though I do admit it came of fast_

_Still I do believe it came of fast_

_And I will be loathing_

_For forever_

_Loathing_

_Truly, deeply_

_Loathing you_

_My whole life long

* * *

_

_Oh yes_, she thought to her self. _This is the beginning of a WONDERFUL friendship._


	4. The Wizard and I

Authors Notes:

1. Don't hate me for making Umbridge the Headmistress. You'll be glad that it isn't McGonagall soon enough.

2. All witches and wizards have powers (of course) but it is very rare for a exceedingly strong powers to appear.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Wizard and I**

All around the room, large stacks of books jumped up and down or simply fell over as the seventh year charms students attempted to levitate them, but non-verbally and wandless. Madame Umbridge walked around the classroom, observing the failed attempts in disgust. Ron Weasley's books rose into the air for a split second before dropping to the floor, and causing a loud ruckus. Harry's had taken on the job of a ping pong ball, and were bouncing around the room, ricketting off of floors, walls, desks, and unexpecting students. Luna was blue in the face from trying, but had only managed to rip the front cover off of the top book. Their professor (and headmistress) had all but given up on the prospects of the entire seventh year class when her line of vision drifted off to the back corner of the room, where Mr. Potter's books seemed to have hit an invisible force of some kind, and were now fighting to find a way through. Hermione Granger stood along in the far corner, surrounded by a ring of floating open books, bent over her desk working on some paper or another and looking up once in a while at a book for information, not paying any attention to the hyperactive texts trying to gain entrance to her secluded section. Madame Umbridge gaped at the girl, who was easily performing a task than her peers couldn't seem to comprehend. This was the one she had been looking for.

Whatever books had found their way into the air crashed to the floor when the bell rang. Students gathered their things and raced down the hall, anxious to get to lunch. A pale blonde boy bolted out the door, chased by a set of bouncing books as Harry stood by the windows laughing. Luna, giggling in her fake, bubbly way, wrapped herself around Harry's arm, and the two set off for the Great Hall.

Hermione, on the other hand, took her time leaving. She gathered up the parchment she had been working on, packed all her things in her bag, and then set her mind back on the levitating books. Making sure that each was closed and facing the right way, she motionlessly stacked them back up perfectly, deactivated the shield she had set up against her classmates' books, and slowly her way to the door.

"Miss Granger," Madame Unbridge called after right before she exited the room. "May I have a word with you?" Hermione turned back around and approached the desk.

"Miss Granger, you have no idea how many years I have waited for a gift like yours to appear."

Hermione was taken aback. Sure, she had always had a knack for magic—what kind of talented witch wouldn't—but she never though that someone would spend year hoping for it.

"Miss Granger…Hermione…I just want to tell you that if you keep working as you should, there is a very good chance that a place in the ministry is ahead of you. Why, my dear, I believe that the Wizard could make you his right hand man. I'll owl him at once, dearie, and tell him of you. With a talent like yours there is a definite chance that if you work as you should, you can have a wonderful effect on our world. You'll change the wizarding for good."

"Now run along my dear. You don't want to be late for lunch."

* * *

Hermione lay in bed that night, her mind buzzing with excitement. She couldn't believe what Madame Umbridge had told her. In France, she had been shunned, and indeed cursed because of her powers, here she was revered for them. After spending years trying to suppress and hide this quirk of hers, it was invigorating to finally be able to step out of her box and be able to set her mind on the future. This strong talent of hers could get her into the ministry, in with the Wizard, and could give her the chance of a lifetime. The chance to give halfblood witches and wizards the life they could never have in other countries. If hard work was what it would take to change the magical world for good, then that's exactly what she would do. She'd do what ever it would take to meet the Wizard. She was sure that unlike everyone else, with his wizardly wisdom he would be able to see past her green skin. He was _the_ Wizard after all. She could hear him now, telling her just what he thought.

"Hermione," he'd say, extending a hand warmly. "I have heard much about you from Hogwarts. Madame Umbridge has been just raving about you. And I from what I can tell, she is completely right. You are definitely a girl on whom I can rely"

_I'm sure that's exactly how we'll begin_, Hermione thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep. _We'll be the perfect team, the Wizard and I.

* * *

_

As usual, Hermione ate alone at breakfast. It was something she was used to and had come to accept. Students tended to vacate the table a quickly as possible when she sat down. Even Nessa seemed to be avoiding her. Whenever Hermione tried to talk to her, Nessa would give her some snide remark about living in her books and flaunting her powers, turn her nose up, and wheel herself back over to her friends. Harry had sat down across from her for a few moments before being dragged off by Luna.

Right on time, a cloud of owls flew in and packages began to drop from above. Hermione paid them no heed, having yet to receive a single thing, and thus was quite surprised to see an envelope fall on her plate. Hastily, she broke the seal and opened the letter. It was from her father.

_Hermione, _

_It is good to know that you are keeping an eye on your sister. Don't let you eye stray from her, as she of course is still not comfortable with this change in herself. I still don't understand why with all these problems in your world you don't just come home, but since you won't listen to me, I won't say anything else about it. Just promise me that you won't let the extent of your, well, abilities show anymore. We don't want anymore troubles than we already have. Your sister has been through enough. Take care of Nessa and send her my love._

_-Father_

_PS Your mother says hello._

Hermione crumbled up the sheet of paper and dropped onto her plate. "I love you too, father," she said to the empty space around her, her voice practically dripping with malice and sorrow. Everyone loved Nessa, the perfect daughter. Never mind the other. She had only caused them trouble.

_I'll show them_, Hermione thought as she grabbed her bag and headed to class. _One day, when I'm with the Wizard they'll be proud of me. One day soon, everyone will love me for all I've done and all that I'll do. Nessa won't be so ashamed to have me for a sister. One day I'll know why I have this gift, or curse, whatever it may be. It's only a matter of time. They'll see!

* * *

_

After yet another long day of stares and whispers, Hermione was once again behind the bed curtains, cuddled under the blankets, dreaming of her future with the Wizard. Looking in disgust at the external source of all her problems, her green skin, a smile stretched across her face as an thought formed in her head.

_One day, I know he'll say to me, "Hermione, you are such a superior girl. And correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't a girl who's so good inside have a matching exterior? Now since wizards and muggles alike seem to be absurdly fixated on the color of or skin, would it be all right by you if I de-greenify you?" _

_Now don't get me wrong. That's not important to me. But really, with an offer like that how can one refuse. So of course I'll reply "alright, why not!" _

_From her on out, I'm unlimited. My future is unlimited. It may sound crazy, but I promise that some day they'll be a celebration throughout the magical world that's all to do with me. Not that it's important to me or anything, but still._

_I'll be up top one day! The Wizard's right-hand man, that'll be me. I'll be happier than I've ever been in my life, though, of course I'd never show it. One must keep their cool when on the top. It'll be that way for the rest of my life and I'll want nothing else till I die. I'll be held at the highest esteem by all. We'll be magic's greatest team, the Wizard and I!

* * *

_

LYRICS:  
Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me meet the Wizard  
If I make good  
So I'll make good...

When I meet the Wizard  
Once I prove my worth  
And then I meet the Wizard  
What I've waited for since-- since birth!  
And with all his Wizard wisdom  
By my looks, he won't be blinded  
Do you think the Wizard is dumb?  
Or, like others, so small-minded?  
No! He'll say to me,  
"I see who you truly are -  
A girl on whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
The Wizard and I...

Once I'm with the Wizard  
My whole life will change  
'Cuz once you're with the Wizard  
No one thinks you're strange!  
No father is not proud of you,  
No sister acts ashamed  
And everyone has to love you  
When by the Wizard you're acclaimed  
And this gift - or this curse -  
I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we are hand and hand -  
The Wizard and I!

And one day, he'll say to me, "Hermione,  
A girl who is so superior  
Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside  
Have a matching exterior?  
And since folks here to an absurd degree  
Seem fixated on your verdigris  
Would it be all right by you  
If I de-greenify you?"

And though of course  
That's not important to me  
"All right, why not?" I'll reply  
Oh, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and I...  
Yes, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and...

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A celebration throughout the land  
That's all to do with me!

And I'll stand there with the Wizard  
Feeling things I've never felt  
And though I'd never show it  
I'll be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be  
For the rest of my life  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die  
Held in such high esteem  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half of magic's favorite team:  
The Wizard  
And I!


	5. AN: HELP!

The next chapter is in the works and will be posted in the next day or so (i'm about half done with it) but i need y'alls help first.

There is a chapter where Hermione goes to meet the wizard...but first, she goes to a city where she is absolutely amazed by everything (palaces, libraries, museums, shops, etc). I'm trying to decide what city it should be that she goes to (the ministry should be based out of there) because she's already seen Hogsmeade, so it couldn't be there.

please help!


	6. Dancing Through Life

Author's Notes:

1. Again, this will be a Harry/Hermione fic….it just might take some time. I have on little escapade for H/H planned, but I'm not sure when it'll happen in context with the story and what'll happen before it. Just be patient it'll happen.

2. For those of you following the lyrics, I know that originally Hermione (Elphie) is given a hat during this scene. For my own purposes, I have cut that bit out. You'll understand why soon enough.

3. I received an anonymous review saying that I'm going in the wrong order. Actually, I'm not. Just because the songs go in a certain order on the CD does not mean that that is the order of the story. Depending on where I want the story to go next, that is what song will be used. Some songs will be cut up and parts used throughout the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dancing Through Life**

Although Harry tried to talk to Hermione once in awhile, he was always being swept off by Luna Lovegood and her posse. For the first few weeks, he showed signs of disappointment at not being about to talk with her, but after a while, he became more accepting of the popular crowd, and indeed, soon became on of them. Even they were more than a tad bit superficial, they fit in to his philosophy of life much better than the studious Hermione Granger.

At the moment, he was sitting on the couch in the West wing common room, surrounded by several giggly girls, and nearly as many boys (not giggly, of course). They all had taken an ardent interest on his belief of the meaning of life, which he was narrating to them.

"The trouble with all the schools I've been at is that they are always trying to teach you the wrong lessons. Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know. What good is learning about the wizards living hundreds of years ago going to do us? And why would we ever want to know how to turn dental floss into a tea cup? All they want is for students to become less naive and self centered, but when you're like that you actually have to work. If you live the unexamined life, things go so much smoother."

Luna's shrill laugh rang out. "Really," she piped in. "Look at that Granger girl. She studied so hard that government got mad and turned her green! And she's still going. Her life must suck!" Other students, including Nessa, chimed in, their laughter joining hers as the uttered their agreement.

Harry rolled his eyes and inwardly groaned, but didn't say a word. To tell the truth, he wasn't really sure what her thought of Hermione. Clearing his throat, he kept going.

"The secret is to dance through life."

"You mean if you go around dancing, you're life will be better?" Ron asked, a rather confused look on his face.

"Kind of. Look at it this way: when you're out on the dance floor, you have nothing to worry about. I believe that life should be just as easy. You'll never make a fool out of yourself if you just sit back and don't try. So now one question for you. Which way to the party? What is the most swankified place around?"

Luna edged her way to him and wrapped herself around his arm. "That'd be the Ozdust Ballroom down in Hogsmeade. They have dancing there all night long."

"Sound's perfect. Let's go check out this Ozdust Ballroom. We can all meet up there later tonight, say around eight. We can dance till the sun comes out. All you have to do is grab a pretty girl, and whirl her around the dance floor. You'll be living in style in no time.

"Just on problem with this plan, Harry." Luna said disheartenedly. "I don't think we can get there. There are wards up blocking students from leaving Hogwarts. It takes some pretty strong magic to deflect it. None of us are that powerful, so no one could get us out.

Nessa, sitting quietly in her wheel chair, suddenly piped up. "No…but Hermione can. I'm sure if we included her…" Groans arose from the group crowded on the couches and floor. "Really guys, if we were nice to her for just this one night, we could go to the Ozdust. Otherwise, we're stuck here."

"Fine," Luna said, taking the liberty of speaking for the group. "But you're the one who will have to talk to her."

While Harry continued to describe the joys of a life on easy street and a bustle arose as students sought to find a date for that night, Ron shyly sat down next to Luna. "Uh, Luna," he said hesitantly, his shaking. "Could I ask you something?" At a nod of her head, he continued. "Would you go to the dance with me? Or at least save just one dance for me? I'll be waiting all night."

Smiling in her fake, sympathetic way, Luna laid her hand on his arm. "That's very sweet, Ron. But I have a better idea." Motioning towards Nessa she continued on. "Do you see that lovely girl sitting over there? Tragically beautiful, one could almost say. We'll I can tell you for a fact that as of right now, she had no one to go to the Ozdust with. And seeing as she is helping to get up there, I think it is quite unfair that we should just go off and leave her." Leaning closer and wrapping her arm around his shoulder, she whispered in his ear. "I know that someone would be my hero if they were to invite her to go with them."

Unable to turn Luna down, Ron immediately took the bait. "Well, maybe I could invite her."

"Oh, Rich, really? You would do that for me?"

Ignoring the fact that she had forgotten his name, Ron took her hands in his as he stood up. "I would do anything for you, Luna. Anything at all." Ron dropped her hands and walked over to Nessa.

Luna watched as a blush arose on the younger girl's face before turning to Harry. "So?" she asked, once again wrapping herself around his arm.

Harry's lopsided grin greeted her. "So I guess I pick you up here around eight?"

Luna's smile grew even larger, if that was even possible. "I wouldn't miss it. After all, now that we've found each other it clear to see that since you're perfect and—"

"And you're perfect—"

"We'll be perfect together." And with that, Luna giddily skipped off to her room.

* * *

Hermione was in the library, hard at work on her potions essay when Nessa came wheeling in, bustling with joy.

"Hermione, you have to do something for me. Please. I'll never ask you for anything again if you just do this one thing for me."

"What is it, Nessa?" Hermione asked, knowing good and well that no matter what Nessa asked, she'd never say no.

"Well you see, the Weasley boy asked me to go to the Ozdust Ballroom with him tonight. Harry and Luna have set up a dance there tonight. And I have to go…I just have to! I've never been asked to go anywhere since I've been here and it's finally my turn. But there's just one problems. The wards on Hogwarts make it almost impossible to get to Hogsmeade, and no one has any way to get us out. Well, except you. Now I know you don't want to use your powers for something like this, but please, just this once for me. You can come too. Luna said that if you do this, you can come. Please try to understand, Hermione."

Hermione looked sadly at her sister, realizing exactly how her sister felt, and at the same time wishing that she had never known about this party at the Ozdust. Better to be a second thought and not know than to live with the truth. Especially when it means that she was a second thought of Harry Potter. Finally she answered. "I do understand Nessa." She paused and took a breath. "I do it, just this once. But never again. Do you hear me?"

Nessa grabbed Hermione, hugging her at tightly as she could, uttering her thanks to her green sister. "I promise Hermione. Really I do."

"Then go on and get ready for your date."

* * *

Hours later, Hermione sat alone at a table in the far corner of the Ozdust, utterly regretting agreeing to come along. Why she had told her sister yes, even though she knew that Nessa was only using her for her own personal gain, she was sure she would never know. Maybe it was the tiny hope that they regain the closeness that they had shared before coming to Hogwarts. Finally deciding that she was tired of being an outsider, and sick of watching Luna hang all over Harry, Hermione grabbed her cloak from the coat room near the entrance, and started the trek back to Hogwarts…alone.

* * *

While Hermione was walking in the cool autumn air and Luna was practically glued to Harry, Ron and Nessa sat alongside the dance floor, watching the couples sway. Ok, so that's not entirely true. Nessa was watching the dancers…Ron was watching Nessa with a rather guilty conscious. He felt horrible knowing that the only reason he had asked her to come with him was because it'd make Luna happy. No matter what, he had to tell her.

"Nessa," he said, almost whispering he was so nervous of hurting her feelings. "Uh, Nessa, I…uh…I have something to, well, to tell you." He took a deep breath and continued. "Now don't be mad, but you see…well…the thing is that…um…I asked you here tonight because—"

Nessa stopped him with a gentle finger on his lips and a soft smile on her face. "Ron, I know why."

Ron was shocked. "You do?"

"Of course I do. It's because I'm in stuck in this chair and you felt sorry for me. Well, isn't that right."

"NO! Uh, no, it's because…" Ron searched for something to tell her. "Well, it's because you are so beautiful."

Nessa gasped. "Oh Ron, you're wonderful. But really, I'm not. Not like Luna."

Sure that his secret had been discovered, Ron did the only thing he could think of. "You know what. Let's go dance!" He grabbed her chair and drew the shocked girl out onto the dance floor.

As it seemed, Harry was right. Things were so much easier out on that floor, when one was dancing through life.

* * *

**LYRICS**

**Harry**  
The trouble with schools is  
They always try to teach the wrong lesson   
Believe me, I've been kicked out  
Of enough of them to know   
They want you to become less callow  
Less shallow  
But I say: why invite stress in?  
Stop studying strife  
And learn to live "the unexamined life"...

Dancing through life  
Skimming the surface  
Gliding where turf is smooth   
Life's more painless  
For the brainless  
Why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing  
Dancing through life  
No need to tough it  
When you can sluff it off as I do  
Nothing matters   
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through...

Dancing through life  
Swaying and sweeping  
And always keeping cool  
Life is faught less  
When you're thoughtless  
Those who don't try   
Never look foolish  
Dancing through life  
Mindless and careless  
Make sure you're where less  
Trouble is rife  
Woes are fleeting  
Blows are glancing  
When you're dancing  
Through life...  
So—what's the most swankified place in town?

**Luna**  
That would be the Ozdust Ballroom.

**Harry**  
Sounds perfect.  
Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
We'll meet there later tonight  
We can dance till it's light  
Find the prettiest girl...  
Give her a whirl  
Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom   
Come on—Follow me  
You'll be happy to be there...

**Students**  
Dancing Through Life  
Down at the Ozdust...

**Harry**  
If only because dust  
Is what we come to

**Students**  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life...

**Harry **  
So keep dancing through...

**Ron**  
Miss Luna—I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right here. Waiting. All night.

**Luna**  
Oh—that's so kind. But you know what would be even kinder?  
See that tragic'ly beautiful girl  
The one in the chair  
Iit seems so unfair  
We should go on a spree  
And not she  
Gee—  
I know someone would be my hero  
If that someone were  
To go invite her...

**Ron**  
Well maybe, I could invite her?

**Luna**  
Oh, Rich, really?  
You would do that for me?

**Ron**  
I would do anything for you Miss Luna.

**Luna**  
So...

**Harry**  
So I'll be picking you up around eight?

**Luna**  
After all—  
Now that we've met one another

**Luna & Harry**  
It's clear we deserve each other

**Luna**  
You're perfect...

**Harry **  
You're perfect...

**Luna & Harry**  
So we're perfect together  
Born to be forever...   
Dancing Through Life...

**Nessa**  
Oh, Hermione—Isn't it wonderful?  
Fin'lly for this one night  
I'm about to have a fun night  
With this Weasley boy  
Luna found for me  
And I only wish there were  
Something I could do for her  
To repay her  
Hermione, see  
We deserve each other  
And Luna helped it come true  
We deserve each other  
Me and Ron -   
Hermione, please try to understand.

**Hermione**  
I do...

**Ron **  
Listen—Nessa—

**Nessa **  
Yes?

**Ron **  
Uh, Nessa.  
I've got something to confess, a  
Reason why, well—   
Why I asked you here tonight  
Now I know it isn't fair...

**Nessa**  
Oh, Ron. I know why.

**Ron **  
You do?

**Nessa**  
It's because I'm in this chair  
And you felt sorry for me  
Well—isn't that right?

**Ron**  
No! no! It's because...because...  
Because you are so beautiful

**Nessa **  
Oh, Ron! I think you're wonderful!  
And we deserve each other  
Don't you see, this is our chance?  
We deserve each other  
Don't we, Ron?

**Ron  
**You know what?  
Let's dance!

**Nessa **  
What?

**Ron **  
Let's Dance!

**Students**  
Dancing Through Life  
Down at the Ozdust  
If only because dust  
Is what we come to  
And the strange thing:  
You're life could up changing  
While you're dancing  
Through!


End file.
